onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 261
Chapter 261 is titled "Genbo the Warrior vs Yama the Head Holy Guard". Cover Page Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol. 22: "The Great Me Marries Miss Universe". Short Summary Luffy survives Wyper's attack, but he somehow falls to an unknown location. Yama and Genbo fight, with Yama emerging victorious. Robin finds an ancient piece of text, but must brace herself to battle Yama when he finds her next. Hotori and Kotori begin to fight Nami and Gan Fall to avenge their brother Satori. Chopper searchs for Luffy, Zoro and Robin, but Gedatsu finally realizes who he is. Long Summary Wyper has gotten to his feet, and looks to the partially destroyed tree from his and Luffy's exchange for signs of the pirate. Panting heavily, he yells out to Luffy asking if he's dead. Luffy replies that of course he isn't and begins to get to his feet as well. Wyper hears a noise in Luffy's direction, and all of a sudden Luffy is seen falling to parts unknown. He wonders what exactly is going on as he continues to plummet into the dark abyss. Wyper wonders where he went, but decides that he needs to save his strength for Enel regardless. He notes that one more use of the reject dial will probably destroy his body, but nonetheless is resolved to defeat Enel. Having finally stopped falling, Luffy wonders where is as he notices ancient ruins around him. Elsewhere in Upper Yard, Genbo finishes off a few of the God's Army enforcers with his bazooka. They have proven no match, and get blown away. Commander Yama emerges however, and comments on the rarity of Genbo's cannonballs. He adds that heavy material like iron does not naturally exist in the sky, and notes that quite a few of his men have fallen to him. He identifies the Shandia by his name, and Genbo does the same for Yama, both showing a contempt for one another. Genbo fires a cannonball directy at him, and is shocked when Yama has no reaction whatsoever. Yama displays a surprising amount of athleticism for his size by jumping and kicking the cannonball right back at Genbo, sending him flying back into a tree and coughing up blood as he curses the Commander. Yama reveals an entire belt full of axe dials, and charges directly for Genbo, who states that he can't die here. He taunts Yama to bring it on, to which the Commander responds by belly flopping on the Shandia with the axe dials. Genbo is cut up in multiple places, left unconscious as he slides to the ground and reveals several "X" marks have been sliced into the tree. Yama then flips away from the incapacitated Shandia and yells out a cry of victory. As the Shandia continue to do battle in the forest, Nico Robin comes up on a tombstone. It appears to be for the city itself, as she guesses that it was most likely constructed by it descendants after it fell. She reads that the city is named "Shandora", and that it prospered more than 1100 years ago. She further reads that they mysteriously disappeared 800 years ago, and notices that this just so happens to fall into the "missing" 100 years of history of the world known as the "Void Century". She wonders if Sky Island was indeed a part of this untold history, and with a map of the city shown on the stone, resolves to head to the city square to see what more she can learn. Yama approaches from behind her however, and she inquires who's there. He comments on how pretty she is, and prepares to attack. On the Going Merry, the two new visitors introduce themselves as Vice Commanders of God's Army, and state they came to avenge their brother Satori. They introduce themselves as Hotori and Kotori, and Satori was their elder brother. Nami states that she has no clue what they are talking about, as they explain that they will show no mercy for their brother's defeat. Gan Fall calls on Pierre, who instinctively tosses the Knight his lance, and Nami readies her Clima-Tact. Gan Fall mentions that they have to defeat the two quickly, in order to catch up to Enel, who may have malicious intentions for his prisoners. He tells Nami to stay back, but noting what just happened to Usopp, she rebutts that it is her turn to fight now. Gan Fall has no objections to this, and tells her that they first need to figure out what kind of dials they use. Back in the forest, one of the enforcers tries to tell Gedatsu where something is, but his eyes are rolled to the back of his head, preventing him from seeing anything. The enforcers tells him his error, and Gedatsu is comically shocked when he can see again. The enforcer is shown to be trying to point him to Chopper, and even has a picture as proof that he is with the "blue sea dwellers". Chopper himself also continues to remain oblivious to their presence, calling out for Luffy, Zoro, and Robin. Gedatsu suddenly appears directly behind him, but he's rolled his eyes to the back of his head yet again, causing him to off course wonder where Chopper went. Chopper finally notices the priest behind him, and freaks out at how scary he looks with his eyes like that. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy and Wyper's battle ends with Luffy suddenly falling into a dark abyss. **When he lands, he notices he is surrounded by ancient ruins. *Genbo is referred to by name. *Yama and Genbo battle, with Yama emerging victorious. **Yama has an entire belt of axe dials, and is surprisingly athletic for his size. **Axe dials are shown to leave an X-mark after they are used. *Robin finds a stone that tells of Shandora's history, going as far back as 1100 years. *The Void Century is mentioned, and revealed to have happened 800 years ago. *Robin prepares to battle Yama. *Satori's brothers Hotori and Kotori are introduced, they are Vice Commanders of God's Army. *Nami and Gan Fall prepare to battle Hotori and Kotori. Characters Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 261 ca:Capítol 261 it:Capitolo 261 Category:Volume 28